1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door of a drawer type refrigerator, and more particularly, to a door for a drawer of a drawer type refrigerator, which is provided with cushioning members for preventing a door gasket from being pressed against a main body of the refrigerator and subsequently deformed when the tiltable door of the refrigerator is tilted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a general drawer type refrigerator with a tiltable door for a drawer of the refrigerator. As shown in the figure, a storage space is provided within a main body 1 of the refrigerator and is caused to be open or close by the door 2 disposed in front of the storage space. A lower end of the door 2 is provided with a hingedly connectable structure so that the door 2 can be pivoted thereon when it is pulled forward. The door 2 is also provided with a link 4 for limiting tilting thereof to a predetermined tilting range. Further, a rubber gasket (not shown) is installed along the periphery of an inner surface of the door 2. The gasket prevents cold air within the storage space from leaking out in a state where the door 2 is closed.
Movable rails 9 are installed on both side surfaces of a drawer body 3 on the inner side of the door 2. The movable rails 9 are supported by fixed rails (not shown) installed on both inner side surfaces of the main body 1 of the refrigerator so as to be moved together with the door 2 when the door 2 is pushed or pulled, thereby enabling the drawer body to slide in and out in a drawer fashion.
The door 2 is connected to a lower end of the drawer body 3 through a hinge pin 7 to pivot thereon. The link 4 for limiting the tilting of the door 2 is connected to an upper end of the drawer body 3.
With such a constitution, the door 2 is slid out in a drawer fashion and also opened while pivoting on the hinge pin 7 when the door 2 is pulled forward.
However, when the door 2 is tilted, it is repeatedly pressed against the main body 1 of the refrigerator. If such tilting is consecutively repeated for a long time, a problem occurs in that a portion of the gasket disposed at the lower end of the door 2 may be deformed. This will be described in detail with reference to FIGS. 2a to 2c that show operational states of the door.
FIG. 2a shows a state where the door 2 is not tilted. In such a state, the gasket 8 is in close contact with the main body 1 of the refrigerator to prevent cold air from leaking out.
FIG. 2b shows a state where the door 2 is slightly tilted. As the door 2 is progressively tilted, a portion of the gasket 8 is pressed against the main body 1 of the refrigerator.
FIG. 2c shows a state where the door 2 is fully tilted, wherein the portion of the gasket 8 is more strongly pressed against the main body 1 of the refrigerator. When such a state is repeated consecutively, the gasket 8 of the door would be deformed.
Accordingly, the prior art has a problem in that the repeated tilting of the door 2 causes the deformation of the gasket 8, thereby generating energy loss and noise and deteriorating an external appearance of the refrigerator.